


Good Spirits

by 8ami



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Avengers Tower, Clint is drunk, Clint ships them., Drinking Contest, Everyone's there!, Fluff, M/M, There's some hinting at maybe Steve/Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ami/pseuds/8ami
Summary: Prompt: Person A drinks too much while they’re out and when Person B helps them to their car, Person A shoves them away saying, “I’m married/spoke for/have a girlfriend/have a boyfriend.”Include: “We were together. I forget the rest.” - Walt Whitman





	Good Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, all mistakes are mine. I struggled with keeping things in tense so hopefully that doesn't take anything away from reading.

They were in good spirits that evening due to a long string of missions that have all ended successfully, so it only makes sense that Tony would call them all around for dinner that involves more spirits than food. Bucky’s just glad that the billionaire actually included food this time. He’s also thankful Bruce quickly has Jarvis order more take out.

Clint, Thor, Jane, and Pietro are more than happy to partake in the drinks going around. Pietro only getting a little ribbing with Clint asking if he’s old enough to drink. Rhodey and Sam are shaking their heads though Bucky isn’t exactly sure at what or who but they both pour themselves a drink anyways. While taking a seat next to Clint, Bucky can’t help but notice that Cap doesn’t relax and step into the party until after coming to some decision. If Bucky was a betting man, he’d put money on Steve doing a headcount of who wasn’t drinking and who would be able to go if a call came in. The conclusion must be favorable because Steve soon joins the group in the kitchen.

By the time the take out Bruce ordered has arrived the food Tony had laid out is gone and Thor has talked Clint into a drinking contest - thankfully Jane has convinced the men that Thor would use Asgardian ale while Clint would use something that won’t kill him. Bucky mouth ‘thank you’ at Jane from where he is standing talking to Steve and a tipsy Sam. After all, Bucky would rather like to keep his boyfriend alive and breathing. Clint picks out a whiskey he likes from Tony’s bar then with words already slurring calls Bucky over to be his cheerleader since Thor has Jane rooting for him. Clint then calls Rhodey over to be a judge since “he’s the only one her’ that’s trustable.” Tony yells out an indignant hey at that and Natasha asks Clint if that means he’s saying Captain America isn’t to be trusted in a tone of voice that speaks of a joke that no one but the spies will get. And if to prove the thought Clint bursts out laughing at her words while the others in the room shrug. Steve throws Bucky a look of concern but Bucky doesn’t have any answers on what’s so funny. It takes Clint five minutes before he’s able to start the contest. Bucky smiles the whole five minutes - he’s never going to get tired of that laugh.

To give Clint credit, he probably was more drunk than Thor had been when they started and he certainly pulled his weight, but no one really thought he was going to win against the Asgardian. Well, no one but Clint. Rhodey and Bucky help Clint over to one of the couches, one that’s free. Rhodey then return to kitchen area where Tony, Jane, and Thor are celebrating Thor’s victory. Bruce gets up from couch across from Clint and Bucky with an eyeroll to join them when Tony calls out to him. Clint leans heavily into Bucky’s side, giving off a warmth that sinks deep into Bucky’s bones. Steve and Sam take up another couch with Natasha, Pietro and Wanda tucked into the third one to Bucky’s left. Vision stands behind the couch the twins are on, watching the room as if it’s a puzzle - taking in information and seeking an answer. Bucky wonders if he’ll find one.

Wanda is shoving a water bottle into Pietro’s hands, who waves off the help. Natasha sips at the same cup she’s had all night. Her eyes drifting over to Clint whose’ gaze is glossy and unfocused but he’s grinning so Bucky isn’t too concerned. When Wanda tries giving Pietro another water, he chucks it at Clint telling the old man he needs it more. Bucky’s the only reason it doesn’t hit Clint in the face and the glare he levels at the kid quickly has him zipping off to the kitchen. Wanda huffs a sigh and goes after him. 

The water is probably a good idea though. Bucky offers the bottle to his boyfriend. It takes a moment before Clint registers the bottle in front of his face but he takes it without too much a fuss. Though the blond does look down at it in his hands confused, looking up for a moment to catch Natasha’s gaze who only sips again at her drink. It seems to be enough for Clint to understand what he’s suppose to do because he quickly starts to open the water bottle. Bucky refuses to admit he’s a little hurt at the fact that Clint in his drunken and vulnerable state turns to Natasha even though he’s sitting right beside him. It’s a silly thing, because the spies have been friends for a very long time now and share a bond similar to what Bucky and Steve have, but still...Natasha must notice though because she kicks his leg and arches an eyebrow in something that might be a challenge to say something or a warning to let it go. It could be both knowing her.

Sam laughs at something, loud and clear, and it draws their attention back to the others. Clint is leaned forward towards Sam and Steve while Sam is laughing with a hand slapped on Steve’s back. Steve for some reason has his face buried in his hands. Bucky doesn’t notice the pink that colors his cheeks and neck. “What did you do?” Bucky asks Clint, who whips around at the question. When he focuses on Bucky his face lights up and any hurt disappears because Clint is looking at him like he’s some kind of hero.

“M’y Bucke” Clint says and then registers what Bucky has asked. His brows knit together and he fights a smile to frown. “I d’dn’t do anything. Why y’ think it’ my fault?” And Bucky can’t help but laugh because his boyfriend is just a big kid who thinks pouting and playing innocent, even drunk, will get him out of anything. Steve makes a noise at the idea that Clint hasn’t done anything but keeps his mouth shut. Bucky tries to hide his surprise when Vision explains, “Clint asked Captain Rogers if he had ever...um, sucked a dick before. When Steve responded with a negative, Clint then suggested Steve ask Tony if he’d let him try it - to see if he liked it or not.” Vision paused as if he was contemplating the words he had just parroted. “I believe it was the direct manner of the suggestion and the fact that it alluded to feelings between Captain Rogers and Tony that has the captain in such an embarrassed state.” That set Sam off on another round of laughter. Natasha snorts behind her cup while Steve buries his face deeper into his hands, wishing he’d had his shield to hide behind.

“Alright, alright I think you’ve had enough tonight.” Bucky informs Clint through his own fit of laughter. The motion reminds him of back before, during the war during a rare break of fighting with his unit and it’s him playing chaperone because he can’t quite let his guard down enough to drink more than a few. It’s a brief memory, one that he didn’t realize he still had. Finding it keeps a smile on his face. 

Steve raises his head just long enough to tell both Bucky and Sam that they’re no longer his best friends. Bucky rolls his eyes as Clint scrambles to his feet, nearly pitching forward into the coffee table. “What are you doing?” Clint doesn’t answer just goes over to the crowd in the kitchen where Tony is quick to put another beer in Clint’s hands. Bucky watches with an arched eyebrow of slight confusion. “You said you were going to cut him off so he went where they wouldn’t.” Natasha explains with a soft expression. “You should go make sure he doesn’t start trouble.”

“Why don’t you?” Bucky asks in response a little clipped.

“Because he wants you to.” Natasha gives a short nod over to Clint and the others. “He kept glancing to see if you were following him. He’s still doing it.” And dammit, she’s right. Now that Bucky knows what to look for, he catches every time Clint sneaks a glance back in his direction. He really needs to stop this jealousy he has concerning Natasha and Clint. It’s not that he’s concerned there’s something more than friendship there - he wants to be that close with Clint. Have inside jokes, be able to speak without saying a word, have history with the man that dates back more than a year. It’s silly, he knows. At least, for the most part Natash is amused by it. Sometimes Clint finds it endearing other times, when he’s raw, he worries if it means Bucky doesn’t trust him. 

It’s definitely isn’t that. Bucky trusts the archer, but Bucky isn’t exactly sure how to say he’s worried Bucky’s not enough for Clint. He spent decades being a tool for a Hydra, lost himself, pieces that he’s never going to be able to get back. He’s still not whole and together and he’s terrified that one day Clint is going to need something - someone more. Bucky wouldn’t even blame him for walking away, no matter how much he wants Clint to be his forever, his salvation.

Bucky gets up from the couch and steps behind Clint in the kitchen. He wraps his arms around Clint’s waist, pulling him close a little tighter than normal. Bucky presses his face into Clint’s shoulder blade, breathing in the scent of Clint’s detergent, alcohol, and something that is certainly just Clint that grounds Bucky before lifting his head to rest his chin on Clint’s shoulder. Clint leans back into the embrace as he continues some animated conversation with Tony and Rhodey. Soon enough the other four also crowd into the kitchen and drinks and laughter is going around in spare.

When Clint is using Bucky more than his own two feet to stand, Bucky calls it night and this time the blond doesn’t disagree. Bucky manages to get Clint to his floor without much trouble. That changes when, Bucky pulls Clint away from the elevator wall. Clint pushes Bucky’s hands away and rolls away awkwardly from his boyfriend causing Bucky to pause. “What’s wrong, Clint?” He asks taking a step back in concern. Immediately, Bucky looks for any damages or injuries, but finds none.

Clint doesn’t say anything, just bundles up into the corner of the elevator and Bucky is glad FRIDAY is keeping the doors open and they don’t end up on another floor with an audience. “Clint, come on your room isn’t far? We can go to sleep there.” Bucky tries again thinking that exhaustion and alcohol has just caught up with the archer. 

“No, not ya’ in ma’ bed.” Clint slurs heavily as he slumps down the wall into a hemp on the floor and Bucky feels his heart break as it launches its way north into his throat. “I hav’ a boyfriend.” Clint continues with something that would be certainty if it wasn’t for the way he sways while sitting. “Buckee’s the best.” The archer says releasing Bucky from the panic that has been rising up in him, sweeping through his mind and playing with already laid fears.

“Bucky.” The supersoldier breaths. “Bucky’s your boyfriend?” And really it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise considering it’s true and he’s Bucky.

Clint nods almost tipping forward. Buck is on his knees the same second with a hand on Clint’s chest to steady him and the brightest smile he can muster. The panic bleeds away to something completely gleeful and he can’t help but laugh with relief. The sound perks Clint up and he shoves Bucky leaving them both sitting on their ass in the elevator. “I’s not funny. Bucky is mi’ boyfriend....he’s the best.” Clint repeats as if Bucky had missed it the first time. 

Bucky agrees this time which seems to put Clint at ease. “You really think so, don’t ya?”

Clint throws his head into a nod that lands his face into Bucky’s shoulder. A heartbeat, two, and then Clint picks up his head, catching Bucky’s gaze. A third heartbeat, recognition hits and Clint is all smiles again. “Buck.” A press of lips, “I misse’ ya.” 

“I didn’t go anywhere.” Bucky says and then promises, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Leaning more into Bucky, “Good cause…” Clint pauses as he tries to recall what he’s saying then he laughs while he says, “We’re together, I forgot the rest.” Bucky initiates the kiss this time and the whole situation worms it’s way deep inside, and he suddenly feels incredibly grateful for things leading him to this moment in his life.

Clint pulls away, squinting real hard at Bucky, “Ya’ know, sometimes ya don’t know how great yo’ are.” Bucky must make a face Clint doesn’t approve of because he shakes his head and beats on Bucky’s chest lightly. “No, you are, idiot - and I don’t mean just for breakin’ Hydr’ mind control… I mean cause you’re you and ya’re sweet in a jackass kinda way and just my kind of humor. You’re a crack shot - not better than me tho - and pretty. Real pretty. Movie star pretty.” Clint affirms this with a sloppy kiss and grin and Bucky’s a heartbeat away from believing him. “You’re it for me. I don’t need anyon’ else or anything more.” And dammit, how was Bucky suppose to keep hold of his heart with Clint saying things like that. 

“I think you’re drunk.” Bucky says a little quiet, a little hopeful, a little hopeful, and a little cracked.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t change nuthin’.” Clint gives him a look that dares him to tell him he’s wrong, before adopting this goofy lopsided smile that makes Bucky think of a dog - all love and goodness. “I think I love ya.” Before Bucky can even think about saying anything back, Clint’s clasps a hand over Bucky’s mouth. “Shhhh, don’t say anythin’ back. I’m drunk - I won’t remember...which is good cause either ya will say it back when I will or you won’t and I won’t remember saying it to begin with and then I won’t be heartbreaken - broken, heartbroken.” Clint pushes out the words in one breath that a little too fragile for Bucky’s taste. 

“I love you too and I’ll tell you again in the morning, idiot.” Clint looks relieved as he breaks into a fit of giggles, peppering Bucky’s face with kisses as he attempts to sing a child’s song about them sitting in a tree. Bucky laughs as he pulls them both up to their feet. Clint doesn’t lose the heart stealing grin and Bucky’s jaw hurts from smiling so much as they finally step out of the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> So this kinda fluffy again. I don't know why I tend to write fluff more than anyways. I just want these two to be happy. Hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> I really love Walt Whitman. The poem the line is paraphrased from and the actual line are the following: Walt Whitman's Once I Pass’d Through a Populous City poem is, "Day by day and night by night we were together,—All else has long been forgotten by me".


End file.
